


behind my actions

by were1993



Series: The Fanservice Discussion: My OT4 Edition [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were1993/pseuds/were1993
Summary: Not everything needs to have a meaning, Wonwoo says, and Junhui agrees.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: The Fanservice Discussion: My OT4 Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	behind my actions

_behind my actions_

\---

“Does it ever bother you?” Wonwoo asks.

“Hm?” Junhui hums. His eyes never leave the little character running around on his mobile screen. Although, even if he looked, Junhui knows he wouldn’t be able to make out much more than a fuzzy outline on the other bed.

The hotel room is dimly light overall with the brightest light spilling from the bathroom. Wonwoo and Junhui are roommates again in a foreign country. They opted out of participating in the post-concert Vlive for a quiet dinner and winding down.

Their members teased them for wanting time alone for “other things”, and how disappointed would they be to see Wonwoo and Junhui on separate beds, minding their own business? Sometimes being in a relationship isn’t about what they do together but rather what things they do on their own.

After finishing his shower, Junhui saw Wonwoo with his eyes glued to his phone and lying right in the middle of the bed farthest away from the bathroom—a clear indication Wonwoo wanted to be left alone. Junhui left him alone, taking the other bed and moving his charger to the port closest to his side.

Junhui can’t say he’s surprised at Wonwoo’s sudden question. Sometimes his boyfriend needs time to process whatever he’s thinking and Junhui has the most patience, or maybe he’s just the most tired, after a concert. 

“What bothers me?” Junhui asks after a stretch of silence.

“People assuming they know us, our relationship,” Wonwoo clarifies. Junhui hears the bed creak and sheets rustle so he pauses his game to look. He makes out the blurred outlined of Wonwoo facing him. “What every touch or word or action means.”

“You do remember that the fans know nothing about _our_ relationship, right?” Junhui asks. He stresses the ‘our’ in an exaggerated fashion, dropping his phone to form air quotes.

“But it feels like they know,” Wonwoo says. He crosses his arms a little defensively. “And there are times they’re right.”

“Like?”

“When we joke on camera, I’m always checking for your reaction,” Wonwoo shrugs. Junhui can’t really see, but he knows the other is blushing. “Want to see if you get uncomfortable. Whether you’re okay with the attention. ‘Cause I care.”

“Or is it ‘cause you love me?” Junhui singsongs. He gives Wonwoo double finger guns with accompanying shooting sounds.

“But I don’t always reach for you because I love you,” Wonwoo says, ignoring Junhui’s antics. “I don’t always sit next to you because of that. I don’t always look at you because I love you—”

“Ouch, my fragile heart,” Junhui gasps, clutching his chest.

“—sometimes, it’s really because you have something on your face,” Wonwoo continues.

“Like handsomeness?” Junhui interjects. He lets his voice drop at the last syllable, dripping with artificial suave. 

“Can you just listen to me?!” Wonwoo scowls.

“I am,” Junhui says quietly. The sudden change of tone startles Wonwoo into silence. “You don’t like people assuming every action you make has some kind of meaning attached to it.”

Junhui reaches over the gap between their beds. He hears Wonwoo moving before he sees the other’s hand reach out for his.

“Sometimes you hold my hand because you want my reassurance,” Junhui says. He squeezes the other’s fingers gently. “But sometimes, your hands are cold and I’m the closest person. It wouldn’t have mattered if it were me or anyone else.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo admits, squeezing back. He pauses before exhaling deeply “Yeah.” 

“Well, right now, I am going to invade your space,” Junhui declares. He feels Wonwoo try to pull away, but he holds the other’s hand in a tight grip. “I am going to lay on top of you because I love you!”

“Wait, Jun, this is _not_ what I meant—”

“My intentions are clear!” Junhui says, hopping out of his bed and bouncing onto Wonwoo’s. He lets go of Wonwoo’s hand to secure his arms around his boyfriend, but he finds the other’s hand again quick enough. He throws a leg over Wonwoo’s hip to complete his trap.

“Moon Junhui, you are heavy,” Wonwoo complains. He doesn’t do much to escape. In fact, Wonwoo doesn’t move at all. His fingers curl around Junhui’s and just holds.

“Does this mean something?” Junhui teases, squeezing the other’s hand.

“It means you’re annoying,” Wonwoo scoffs, but there’s no bite to his words. He lowers his chin as far as he can with Junhui tucked in the juncture of his neck. “Does _this_ mean something?”

“I already said this means I love you.”

“What about this?” Wonwoo asks, holding up their intertwined fingers.

“That means I love your cold fingers,” Junhui answers with a giggle. He waves their hands in a large arch until Wonwoo groans with the odd angle. “And that I love how stiff your shoulders are.”

“Now that’s a first,” Wonwoo snorts. He tugs his hand out of Junhui’s and turns to face his boyfriend. Junhui wiggles up onto the pillow so they’re face to face. “Does this mean you’re always going to declare your intentions before acting upon them?”

“If you want me to,” Junhui shrugs. “It’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever done for you.”

“Only you would think refraining from feeding me oily hot dogs at three in the morning to be strange,” Wonwoo says deadpan.

“I think you asking me not to feed you when you’ve been watching me eat for an hour to be very strange indeed,” Junhui responds. He only smiles wider when Wonwoo tries to roll him away. He allows two pushes before he stubbornly starts rolling back.

The struggle is all sorts of foolish—Wonwoo tries to push him off the bed while Junhui retaliates trying to roll onto the other’s arm, and it fills their room with breathless laughter. Junhui manages to turn to Wonwoo and sneak a kiss or two.

“Were you serious?” Wonwoo asks. His eyes are bright and cheeks rosy with exertion. “You’ll let me know?”

“Yeah,” Junhui answers. He pauses and pokes Wonwoo’s cheek with a finger. “Don’t be disappointed? Not everything I do has meaning either.”

“Would be hypocritical if I expected that,” Wonwoo says. “But occasionally, just so I know for my sake. I would like that.”

“I can do that,” Junhui says. He taps Wonwoo’s lips once before leaning in for a kiss. “That is because I love you.”

“I would sure hope so,” Wonwoo says. “I would be a little disappointed if it didn’t matter who your partner was.”

“Well, I could kiss you in the morning with the intention of sharing my morning breath—”

“Alright, I’m not sleeping in the same bed,” Wonwoo declares. He turns away and tries to sit up, but Junhui wiggles his arms around Wonwoo’s waist to keep him from moving. “I don’t want to wake up to your dead stare in the middle of the night—!”

“I want to sleep here with you,” Junhui interrupts. His arms tighten around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him closer. “Because I love you.”

“You don’t play fair,” Wonwoo says after a moment.

Junhui only laughs in response.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy? XD 
> 
> i've really veered away from the fanservice discussion to more of just more private convos about "privacy settings" and how to reassure each other. the rest of them should be a little more about fanservice lmao 
> 
> oh well LMAO enjoy? would love to hear from y'all!
> 
> Be safe, everyone! Take care of yourself and your loved one! Hope you have a good weekend <3 (as much as you can under our current circumstances)


End file.
